


When You Come Undone

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Id Fic, Knifeplay, Public Nudity, Sibling Incest, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: On a diplomatic mission, Luke enters a temple he should not have gone into, and is caught, leading to Leia having to publicly punish him. After the public punishment, she tends to his wounds, only for things to lead into something a little sexier.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	When You Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as an attempt to write a treat during my first SmutSwap back in 2017. It didn't really work out in time, partly because I wasn't actually sure the kinks I was trying to write were done correctly, and partly because some stories fight back hard. But I liked where the story was taking me, so I kept plugging away at it, writing four or five hundred words at a time and then not touching it for months. So this year during my annual reread, I realized just how close it was to the end, and decided to try to push on through. Thanks to the iddyiddybangbang mods for giving me a reason to force this into full being.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader for sending me encouraging messages and helping corral the id monster.

The last thing Leia expected when her host turned to her with a frown and said, “There has been a problem,” was for the guards to drag in a bound and nude Luke Skywalker.

Leia kept her face impassive, but inside she was screaming. “I don’t understand, Honored Leader,” she said, turning with some difficulty from Luke’s wide blue eyes. “What could Luke have done-”

“He entered a forbidden space,” the leader said, still frowning. Her species was different enough from Human that Leia only knew it was a frown because none of her teeth showed. “He was trespassing, and though you are honored guests, he must pay for his transgression.”

They’d gagged Luke, so Leia couldn’t even ask for an explanation, but it sounded plausible. At breakfast he’d mentioned thinking he had felt a strong sense of the Dark Side, and planned to go in search of the source.

He must have found it. Leia found her eyes tracing his bonds, the ropes binding his hands to his neck, then trailing lower, to where his stomach muscles were barely hidden by the trailing ropes leading down to his-

Leia jerked her gaze away, not wanting to look too closely at her naked brother, but not before she saw the rope wrapped around the base of his cock.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image, and looked at her host. “I’m sure Jedi Skywalker,” and she emphasised the title just a touch, here among these people who had revered the Jedi so, “didn’t mean to trespass. I know he would gladly make up for whatever transgression he unwittingly performed against your people.”

The Honored Leader was giving her an assessing look, as though she wasn’t sure she could take Leia’s word for it. “The punishment is twelve cuts,” she said.

“Twelve cuts?” Leia wasn’t sure she’d heard right.

The Honored Leader held out her upper left hand, and one of the guards placed a knife in it. A still knife, not a vibroblade, with a blade of some shiny native stone that looked no less dangerous for its simplicity. The handle appeared to be well worn leather wrapped around a wood or bone handle.

“Twelve cuts,” she said, and gestured with the knife. “A hand length each, but shallow. His is not a killing offense, merely one that requires a payment in blood.”

Leia struggled to keep her face blank, but she knew she had to be failing due to the look the Honored Leader was giving her.

“We will not maim him,” she said, more quietly. “The punishment must be public, but we can carry it out without you, Honored Leia.”

“No,” Leia said, the word bursting forth with more force than she intended. Go away, while someone cut up Luke for being curious? Never in this lifetime. She swallowed the diatribe that wanted to flow forth: the New Republic was at a delicate stage in their treaty negotiations with these people. Just because their ways were different than what she was used to didn’t make them wrong.

“If we were of your tribe,” she said, once she managed to be calm again, “who would be the one doing the cutting?” She glanced at Luke again to find his eyes steady on her. He looked calmer now, too, and Leia wondered if he was using some kind of Jedi technique. Even his arms looked less tense in his bonds.

Her host hesitated, closing her fingers around the hilt of the knife and turning it that way and this. “Well. You, Honored Leia. You are his superior, he works for you. So you would declare his crime and mete out his punishment.”

She’d been afraid of that. Leia met Luke’s eyes again, and he glanced down in the tiniest of nods. Leia huffed in a breath. Because their hosts had misunderstood their relationship, she would be able to make sure Luke wasn’t too badly hurt. “Then I will do it,” she said.

A murmur of surprise ran around the room. The Honored Leader raised the three hands not holding the knife, and it died away slowly. Leia raised her chin up a touch, remembering childhood lessons in dignity. “You would follow our traditions? Without protest?”

“We are allies,” Leia said. “Our ways may be different, but all deserve respect.” And if I can save Luke some pain by holding the knife, I will, she added silently.

This time, the ripple of surprise that ran through the room was louder, and lasted longer, even with the Honored Leader’s gesture for silence. Leia waited until it was quiet again, and then looked at Luke. “But I know I will need to be told how to do it, so I ask for your patience while I am instructed.”

Cheers broke out among the onlookers, and Leia gave a very small smile, hoping it was hiding her apprehension. She would do this, because to watch someone else cut lines of punishment into Luke’s skin would be torture. But she wasn’t looking forward to hurting her twin.

“Come,” said the Honored Leader under the cover of the cheers, and Leia followed her to a more private sitting room. The woman set the knife down on a table and sighed, somehow going from being the Honored Leader to Th’lan in that one small sound.

“I am sorry, Leia,” she said, and ran two of her hands down her outer arms as though comforting herself. “If he had been found anywhere else, we could have cautioned Jedi Skywalker, and pretended we did not know he had entered the forbidden temple. But he was found inside, and walked out openly, and we have no choice. The laws must apply to all.”

Leia nodded and kept her hands at her sides, though the urge to twist them together was almost unbearable. “I understand,” she said, and gripped for just a moment at the fabric of her skirt. “What do I need to do?”

The procedure was straightforward, the way Th’lan explained it. “Not too much pressure, for the blade is kept very sharp,” she cautioned Leia. “He has to bleed, but you should give him no more than scratches. We would not want to hurt the Jedi.”

“How do I hold it?” Leia asked, and Th’lan showed her that, too, though the differences in their joints necessitated a slightly different grip. Leia sliced through a small cloth what felt like the better part of a hundred times before Th’lan finally nodded her satisfaction.

“Good, you’re ready,” she said, and showed her teeth in her version of a smile.

“Did you keep his clothes?” Leia asked, keeping her eyes on the knife.

Th’lan gurgled a laugh. “Yes, and his lightsaber, too. They will all be in his room when the punishment is over.”

“Thank you,” Leia said, and watched as Th’lan slid away and only the Honored Leader was left with her. It was something in her stance, Leia decided. Th’lan held herself differently when she was in charge.

The Honored Leader gestured to the door. “Are you prepared?” Leia squared her shoulders and led the way back to the hall.

A kind of raised platform had been set up before the dias in their absence. Four guards stood at each corner, and a further five surrounded Luke, sitting on the ground. He was covered with a blanket of some sort. It looked warm and soft. Leia guessed that the humiliation of being naked was only part of the condemnation and the actual punishment, not something he was forced to suffer with for long.

They’d removed the gag as well, and Luke’s lips formed her name when he saw her, but he didn’t speak. Leia wondered if it made her a coward that she would have preferred the gag. She didn’t want to hear Luke’s cries of pain during this. Leia clutched the knife and looked away.

The Honored Leader stood on the dias and clapped all four hands. The guards surrounding Luke pulled him to his feet, one taking away his blanket with a small apologetic shrug. Leia felt every eye turn to her, and she had to swallow hard to get enough moisture in her mouth to speak.

“My bondsman, Luke, trespassed where none should go. He has been caught, and sentenced, and he will pay for his misdeed in blood.” The words felt odd on her tongue, but Th’lan had been very clear about the proper forms. “I ask that you bear witness.”

“We witness,” the crowd responded, and the guards lifted Luke onto the platform. Leia stepped down from the dias, trying to take a deep breath without appearing to do so, and moved to stand over him.

This close she could see chill bumps on his flesh from the cool air and cold stone of the platform. His nipples were pebbled and stood prominent on his chest. Leia traced her eyes down his ribs, considering the places Th’Lan had suggested the cuts go. She skimmed over his waist to his thighs, envisioning the last few cuts there, and looked up into Luke’s eyes.

He was perfectly, serenely calm, and the trust in his blue gaze made her breath catch. Suddenly they were light years away from here, still in front of a crowd, but a different, cheering one.

Luke was looking at her with the same trust and affection as he’d had in his gaze after she’d hung the medal around his neck on Yavin 4.

Leia forced herself to breathe out normally, but the look in his eyes had changed things. Now, instead of dreading what was to come, she was almost looking forward to it.

Like she could do anything to Luke, and he would still adore her. Maybe it was all his skin on display, but the air between them felt charged in a way it hadn’t just a few seconds before.

“Honored Leia?” The Honored Leader’s voice drew Leia out of her reverie, and reminded her why they were here. Worry about your odd reactions later, she told herself. Leia lifted the knife, set it to the skin above Luke’s left nipple, and drew the first long, shallow cut.

He hissed between his teeth, but he stayed perfectly still. A bead of blood appeared at the edge of the cut and gathered, starting to trickle to the edge of his chest. Leia’s mouth watered, and she had the bizarre urge to lick it off.

 _Focus_ , she told herself, and moved on. The second cut was a mirror to the first, above his right nipple. Then two more, below each nipple.

Luke had a catch in his breath each time she cut him, but other than that first hiss, he made no sound. His eyes stayed on her face, and Leia could feel them like a touch.

She moved his bound hands to one side, then the other to cut along his lower ribs. The very first cut had a small trickle of blood dripping to the platform now, and the flow from the second was rapidly catching up. Thin red lines covered his torso.

Leia used four cuts around his navel, one to each side, one above, one below. When she brushed away the rope trailing down his stomach, Luke gasped, and Leia followed the path of the rope with her eyes before she remembered.

Luke was half hard, the rope she’d moved still wrapped around the base of his cock before dipping to loop around his balls. As she watched, he stiffened further, and Leia felt her mouth go dry again.

The cut below his navel was a little deeper, her hand trembling when she forced her attention away from Luke’s cock. He hissed again, then gasped in a breath as she let the rope fall back into place against the cut. Leia glanced at his face but his eyes had closed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

They hadn’t ever talked about it, the kisses they’d shared before they’d discovered their true relationship, the tension between them just as fraught as any between her and Han. Leia wet her lips and moved down so she could reach Luke’s thighs. Two more. Two more cuts, and she was finished, and Luke’s debt would be paid.

She managed to keep her hand steady on the right thigh, carving the proper shallow line on Luke’s beautifully muscled leg. But he gasped again when she touched his left leg, a gasp that had a moan in it, and Leia’s grip slipped. The left cut welled blood immediately, and Leia bit her lip on her automatic apology.

“It is finished,” the Honored Leader announced, and soft applause greeted her words. Leia jerked back from Luke, suddenly reminded of their audience. During the actual cutting, she’d forgotten there was anyone else there.

A guard stepped forward and sliced away the ropes binding Luke, and he stood with the man’s help, displaying his dripping wounds to the crowd. Leia’s attention was divided between the still mostly hard cock and the deeper wound on his leg.

She handed the knife to the guard who held out a cloth for it, and leaned up to touch Th’lan’s leg. “Honored Leader, I should tend to him,” she said, the noise of the crowd only just covering her words from anyone but her and Th'lan.

The Honored Leader nodded, and Leia took the blanket Luke had been wearing before and draped it over him. “Come on,” she said, wrapping her arm around his waist, and Luke let her lead him to their suite.

He sat heavily in a chair once they got there, blood visible on his leg below the blanket, and Leia cursed herself as she rummaged through their things until she found the emergency medical supplies and the tiny tube of bacta. “I’m sorry,” she said, and offered it to Luke.

Luke looked up at her, that same trusting expression in his eyes, and let the blanket slide apart. “It’s not your fault,” he said, but he made no move to take the bacta from her.

She wanted to bite her lip again, but that seemed too revealing. Instead, Leia took the cap off the bacta tube and applied it first to the deepest cut, the one on his left thigh. She rubbed the bacta into the wound and Luke winced audibly, but his cock gave another little jump. Blood was pooling in his pubic hair from the deeper cut below his navel, so she applied the bacta there next. The muscles under her fingers quivered.

Leia bit her lip again, unable to resist. Luke seemed unconcerned that she could see- could feel how she had affected him. Was still affecting him. And she- well, Leia would be lying if she said she’d never thought of Luke like this, naked and hard for her.

But they were twins. Shouldn’t that have made it so she didn’t feel this way? So that his gasping and trembling muscles didn’t make her clench her thighs together, feeling herself go wet and molten?

Leia let her lip go and focused on the bigger problem at hand, the bacta application. Soon she had treated all twelve wounds, and the deeper ones were already closing. “I don’t think you’ll scar,” she said, pleased at how steady her voice was.

Luke reached for her hand and squeezed it, ignoring that she had bacta mixed with blood- his blood- on her fingers. “I wouldn’t have minded,” he said, his voice low and deep. Leia hadn’t ever heard him sound like this before, but she liked it.

One of them had to be sensible here, and Luke seemed a little too far gone on endorphins for it to be him. “Luke,” she said, freeing her hand gently so she could recap the bacta tube. She wiped her fingers clean, and only then did she look up at him.

His blue eyes were still steady on her face. “Leia?” he breathed, and Leia’s breath caught again. “Thank you. I don’t think I would have been as okay with that if it wasn’t you.”

And that so neatly paralleled her own thoughts on the matter that Leia made the mistake of running her eyes down his body again. She could see the healing marks where she’d cut him, and the drying trails of blood from the scratches. And then her gaze hit his stomach, and Leia was reminded of just how aroused Luke had been by his punishment.

His cock was wet and shiny at the tip, flushed nearly purple in his excitement. He was big, too, bigger than she’d expected. Bigger than Han, whispered a part of her brain, and Leia pushed at the unwelcome thought. Her mouth watered again, but she dragged her gaze away and looked to check the cuts on his thigh.

The one on the right was mostly healed, the one on the left still closing. Leia looked back up at Luke and got caught in the heated look in his blue eyes.

“So, overlady,” he said, still in that low, deep tone that seemed to touch her where she ached between her thighs, “what can I do to make up my transgression to you?”

He held his hands out to her, wrists together like he was still bound, and Leia felt the heat in the room climb about ten degrees. She had always known Luke would do anything for her, but this…

“We’re twins,” she said, not sure if she was reminding him or herself. “We can’t-”

“I love you,” he murmured, and closed his fingers on hers. He didn’t pull much, but Leia found herself swaying toward him just the same. “I have since we met.”

If she told him to, Luke would stop, would never speak of this again. Would go to his room and take care of himself, before getting dressed and acting like nothing had ever happened.

But Leia found, when she tried to gather her thoughts to tell him to do that, that she didn’t want that to happen.

Instead she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in, brushing her mouth against Luke’s. He gave a soft, happy sigh and opened his lips for her, letting Leia dip her tongue inside to taste him. She ran her hand down his chest, tracing the marks she left on him, and brushing away the flaking dried blood, and felt his muscles tense again below her fingertips.

She grazed her nail over his nipple and his whole body jerked. Leia lifted her mouth from his and met his eyes and she did it again on the other side, dragging a fingernail over his flat nipple. Luke jerked again and reached for her free hand, drawing it to his chest as well.

Leia trailed her hands down the row of marks, dipping a fingertip into his navel to make him squirm, then reversed her path and ran her fingers around his nipples. She scratched lightly on his areolas, and Luke shuddered.

When she pinched them, he made a sound like he was being cut again, but he didn’t ask Leia to stop.

Leia released the nubs of flesh from between her fingers and wrapped both hands around his cock. Luke swallowed most of a curse, but she heard enough of the sibilants to know it was one he had to have learned from Han. The thought made her smile and she squeezed as she drew her hands up toward the head of his cock.

“Is this what you need, bondsman?” she asked, and Luke nodded fervently. Leia stroked him, needing both hands to reach all the way around and finding the coordination required was more intense than she was used to. Luke didn’t seem to mind, if the gasping moans he let out were any indication. His hips began following her hands, thrusting himself into her grasp. Leia smoothed the precome dripping from his cock down the length of it, and took a fresh grip.

It didn’t take long, her stroking Luke with both hands as he whimpered and tried to fuck up into her grasp. She rubbed the vein under his cockhead with her right thumb at the end of a long, tight stroke, and Luke arched backward and came all over himself. Leia kept up her rhythm until he shuddered and pushed lightly on her hands. Seed covered his chest, mixing with the last traces of bacta and blood, and Leia ran her fingers through the mess, liking the patterns she could make.

She was so wet she could feel a trickle sneaking down her thigh, but for the moment, she ignored that.

Luke opened his eyes after a long moment of breathing hard, and looked at her, hazy and still full of desire. “I can do more, overlady,” he said, and slid from the chair to kneel at her feet. He wrapped his hands around Leia’s legs just below her knees, and Leia gave her traitorous limbs a stern warning that they were not actually going to melt. “Let me?”

Leia wasn’t entirely sure what Luke was asking for, but after everything she’d done to him, she felt he deserved at least a small measure of returned trust. “You may,” she said, and Luke grinned at her. He lifted her skirt and ran his hands up her bare legs to her underclothes.

She couldn’t help it, she moaned at the first touch of his fingers through the wet cloth. Luke’s smile had faded, and he looked intense and focused. He pressed against her clit, rubbed the soaked fabric against her, and Leia cried out as she came, just from that.

His hand went back to cradle her ass and Luke held her up as she shook through her orgasm. Eventually the aftershocks faded, and only then did Luke drag her ruined underclothes down her legs and steady her as she stepped out of them.

He shuffled around on his knees and guided her to sit in the chair he’d recently occupied. Leia sat, moving her legs apart so Luke could crowd in between them, coming up close to her, though her skirt was in the way of her actually feeling him. Still, the heat coming off his bare skin was incredible.

Luke lifted her hand and kissed the fingers- her right hand, her cutting hand- and kept his gaze intent on hers as he sucked the last traces of bacta and blood and his seed off her skin. Leia felt a shiver run through her. Her nipples were hard enough to be visible through the dress she still wore, but Luke didn’t seem too interested in getting her naked. He trailed kisses down her hand to her wrist, and sucked at the pulse point there, his mouth leaving a mark. The pressure blazed through her veins and pooled between her thighs again.

He placed one last kiss over the mark he’d left, then set her hand on his throat, pressing her fingers in. Leia almost jerked back, but the look on his face was peaceful. And she had heard that this kind of thing could intensify sex, so…

Luke let his hand drop from hers, and Leia left her hand where he’d placed it. She could feel blood rushing under her fingertips, and the bob of his larynx against her palm as he swallowed. She squeezed, experimentally, and Luke stiffened before visibly forcing himself to relax. She only held his throat for a count of four before her nerve failed, and she let up on the pressure. Luke sucked in air and gave her the same eyeblink of a nod he had when he’d agreed to her decision to be the one to cut him.

That was the only thing that kept her hand around his throat. But Luke was so calm, and eager, and as she glanced down his kneeling form, she could see the evidence of his renewed interest in the cock rising again between his thighs. Well, nothing else about this day had gone quite the way she expected. Why should this be any different?

He leaned into her, pressing against her fingers until he could wrap his lips around one of her clothed breasts. Through her dress and binding, she could barely feel anything, until the dampness of his mouth soaked through the fabric. Just as she felt the heat of his mouth against her nipple, Luke slid two fingers smoothly into her pussy, crooked in a come here motion that pressed right against the rough patch inside her.

Her hand spasmed as she cried out, and Luke choked as she suddenly cut off his air. He pressed himself closer to her breast, until Leia could just make out the blunt pressure of his teeth against her nipple. Leia held his throat in her grasp for longer this time, and felt the shudder that ran through him when she finally let up enough for him to suck in air.

Luke moved his fingers inside of her and Leia squirmed. She could see the pleased flash of his smile as he shifted to her other breast, the heightened color of his face. She waited until she could feel the wet heat of his mouth through the cloth and then rewarded him by tightening her fingers.

His hips jerked against her legs helplessly, and the choked off sound he made affected her more than she’d expected. Leia clamped down on his fingers and let her head fall back, trying to hold on. Another ten count, and she’d let go. Five. Four.

He threw his head back from her breast and gulped in air, his reaction enough to wrench his throat from her hand. Already she could see the faint imprint of her fingers around his neck. Leia clenched around Luke’s fingers again, letting out a whimper as he pulled them free before adding a third. She bit her lip around another moan and watched Luke pant, the red slowly fading from his face. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her, and she bucked her hips, needing his touch just a little more _there_ -

Luke rubbed his thumb harshly over her clit, harder than she would have normally liked. This time it worked, and Leia’s moans filled the air as he worked her through another climax. She could feel the heat and pressure of his cock against her leg as she thrashed in the chair. 

“Enough,” she finally managed to tell him, and Luke slid his fingers free and brought them up to his mouth to lick them clean.

It was filthy, watching his lips stretch around the three fingers he’d had so deep inside her, and Luke seemed to know it, drawing out the cleaning process as he kept his gaze on hers. Leia pushed the chair back with her foot and stood, nearly knocking him over before he caught himself.

She twisted to unbutton the back of her dress, yanking it over her head with no concern for where it landed or what the rough passage was doing to her hair. When she started to fight with the breast band around her chest, Luke reached to help, having stood while she escaped from her dress. His fingers were damp against her skin, warm from her pussy and his mouth, and Leia shivered as he ran them down her back, undoing clasps as he went.

Then she was just as naked as he was, and Leia grabbed his shoulders to lift herself up so she could kiss him again.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue, as his mouth fell open against her. This time, he kissed back, his tongue coming to tangle with hers, his hands tight on her waist. The wet head of his cock smeared precome on her stomach as he pressed closer. Leia was surprised at the rush of feeling swamping her. She wanted to be inside of him- her- Leia gasped into the kiss and Luke kissed her harder. His feelings were blending with hers, and Leia felt like she was dissolving into a being of pure want.

“Luke,” she gasped, tearing her mouth from his. Luke blinked down at her. “We need a bed.”

“No time,” he murmured, and kissed her again, deep and wet. Leia slid her hand to his neck and squeezed, and Luke groaned as best as he could with her cutting off his air.

He went backward willingly as she held his throat, and they fell together onto his bed when his knees hit. Leia let go of Luke’s throat and he spasmed, chest heaving as he gasped harshly for air. His hands were scorching on her hips as he dragged her on top of him. “Leia, please,” he rasped, and Leia could no more deny him than she could fly without a ship.

She shifted atop Luke’s body, trying to be mindful that the deepest cuts she’d given him still weren’t fully closed, but Luke’s urgency filled her head and her veins. Leia lifted herself and wrapped a hand around Luke’s cock, full and heavy as though she hadn’t already made him come for her, and Luke groaned, a broken, scratched out sound from his abused throat.

“Please,” he said, and Leia teased them both, brushing the head of his cock along the length of her wet lips. It was wrong, part of her knew this was terribly, terribly wrong, but another part felt satisfied. She and Luke had been headed here since they had first met. Leia took a deep breath and slowly let herself sink onto him.

Leia couldn’t hold in her pleased moan as they joined, so she didn’t try. “Luke,” she gasped, and Luke’s hips jerked up, pressing him deeper into her. “Oh, _Luke_.”

“Leia,” he panted, and ran his hands up her back from her hips, down her chest, cupping each breast and plucking at her nipples before he traced his way down to her hands. “You’re incredible,” he said, the wonder in his tone making Leia want to laugh and blush and kiss him all at once.

So she did, laughing as she leaned down to take his mouth just as thoroughly as she was taking his body. Luke sucked on her tongue like he needed it to breathe, and thrust up again. Leia tangled her fingers with his and straightened to ride him.

They used their hands for balance as she moved up and let herself sink back down, Luke’s hips a rolling counterpoint to her movement. Leia could still feel the connection to him, stronger than ever, his emotions and desires folding into her own. It was unlike any lovemaking she’d experienced before, and Leia couldn’t keep quiet as she got closer to her third climax.

“Luke,” she panted, and Luke let out a sob and thrust up into her harder. “Luke, you feel-”

“So good,” he murmured, and pulled his hands free to clamp down on her hips, moving her faster on his body. Leia’s hands landed on his chest and she moaned again. Luke’s urgency was driving everything, but she was so close, too…

It was like being caught up in a supernova. She could feel Luke’s cock flexing and pulsing inside of her, seed flowing into her body as she flexed and tightened on him in rhythm. And she could also feel her own pussy clenched on his cock, the grip tight and delicious and dripping wet in the best way Luke had ever felt. An aftershock tore through her and they both gasped again.

Leia came down from their doubled orgasm slowly, and sank across Luke’s chest. She felt like she’d forgotten how to breathe, and was only slowly relearning the skill.

Luke’s cock was slowly softening inside of her, but he made no effort to move, just loosened his tight hold of her hips so he could reach up and stroke lazily through her hair.

“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble,” he said after a long moment. Leia blinked her eyes back open and tilted her head to see at least part of his face. “The temple was so strong in the Dark Side, I wanted to make sure nothing was in there that could hurt someone. I didn’t realize how serious their taboos are.”

Leia could barely think after that last climax, but she still found herself smiling in amusement. Luke was delightfully, truly himself, after all, and she loved him more than she could ever put into words. “Next time, bondsman, consider your actions more first,” she said, and ruined her serious tone with a yawn.

“Yes, overlady,” Luke said, and pressed his lips against her hair. “But I trust I have repented satisfactorily?”

She was startled into a throaty, well sated chuckle, and Luke glowed with smug self-pride. “It’ll do, this time,” she said, and he laughed with her.

A soft blanket settled over both of them despite him not moving from beneath her, and Leia snuggled into a more comfortable position. His cock slid free when she moved, and they breathed out identical disappointed sounds. Luke’s seed began to trickle out of her across her thighs, and Leia pressed her legs together, enjoying the feeling more than she’d expected.

“I’ll continue my penance after a nap,” Luke said, and kissed her hair again. Leia smiled against his collarbone and closed her eyes.


End file.
